


Dimensional Necromancy

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: the last bit about ''out of the extraordinary 2: electric boogaloo'' or simply just ''Hydepocalypse 2: hell on earth''
Kudos: 1





	1. Prelude part 1

Viktor arrived at the bar after a long day of work using the ``frankenholes´´ and some sort of misadventures with his friends, he saw that at the bar the people and monsters were celebrating some sort of festivity, as he went to the counter he hear a familiar voice.  
``what´s up Frankie´´  
The familiar voice came from one of his friends that met in one of the frankenholes.  
``Strange?´´  
``Did ya missed me?´´  
Viktor looked confused, but he ignored that anyway.  
``Frankie, it´s been hella long since I saw you!´´  
``Last time I saw you, you just burn down the winterworth academy´´  
``Oh Frankie, that was the past, at least you and Poe survived´´  
Viktor sighed..  
``If you are asking why we are celebrating, its monsterfest, but look at the bright side, there´s no moreau on it, and there´s open bar!´´  
The elf woman chugged down her beer, she snaps her fingers.  
``another beer for me! And a jagger for frankie´´  
After she got another beer, viktor looked back to see those stained glasses.  
``Frankie, do you like those stained glasses?´´  
Viktor looked at her..  
``Its about the 4 seals, look im the 4rth one who made the final seal!, it´s purple and the 4rth one, if you know Japanese culture, the number 4 is an unlucky number because it´s sounds the same as death:shi, and purple it´s the color of the dead!´´  
`` it´s been a while since you..´´  
``Since i´ve been through much shit during with hat bullshit with those british avengers´´  
``it’s the league of extraordinary gentlemen, but hey, how about that guy?´´  
Strangey looked at Viktor  
``you mean…well,it´s been a good time since he was gone…, let use the power of booze to tell you the story´´


	2. Prelude Part 2

4 beers later…  
``then *sniff* he just got killed just like smash character in that world of light cutscene´´  
``oh, im sorry´´  
``IM MISS THE MONKY-MAN!´´  
Strangey ugly sobbed.  
``oh god, I didn’t know…´´  
``HE WAS THE REASON I COULDN’T SLEEP!´´  
Suddenly strangey puked her guts.  
``oh my god!´´  
``oh, I think I just..spilled my guts´´  
Strangey collapsed to the floor.  
``not again´´


	3. Prelude Part 3

But meanwhile, Paul mertens was at the necromancy and paranormal district.  
suddenly the phone rang.


	4. Prelude Part 4

https://industrialcalyzer.tumblr.com/post/188729117339/the-difinitive-timeline-special-has-begun


	5. Encounter at 8 pm

A new for the monstercon, monsters and mortals playing games, cosplaying and eating food, our dearest paullie is enjoying this afternoon, what possibly go wrong?


	6. Encounter at 8 pm part 2

  
``Paula!´´  
A green haired boy wearing a robe was running desperately towards her.  
``what´s wrong?´´


	7. Encounter at 8 pm part 3

``Your friend…has told me that a dimensional threat is coming´´  
``what threat?´´


	8. Encounter at 8 pm part 4

The boy pointed at one of the portals that appeared.  
``dude, that´s a ultraworm hole´´  
``but´´  
A nihilego appeared from the portal  
``and that´s the threat?´´


	9. Encounter at 8 pm part 5

Strangey looked at the boy.  
``that was the threat, you are just exagerated´´  
The boy saw that a portal appeared..  
``heheh,tell me that this is a joke!´´.  
The boy the big man who was behind her  
``Paullie look behind you´´  
``look behind me, is this another joke´´  
``I SAID LOOK BEHIND YOU´´


	10. Encounter at 8 pm part 6

  
``ok, i´ll look back!, what possibly could go..oh no´´  
As she turned back, she saw him, she could believe it.  
``Hello´´  
Strangey was speechless.  
``surprised?´´  
``Eddie..you´re..´´  
But one comic aficionado interrupted her.  
``HOLY SHIT,IT´S REDSKULL´´  
Hyde look at the aficionado.  
``no,im not´´.  
``gee, what was the last time I saw you?, ah, I remember that, during the final battle, seldain killed you, you were a simple skeleton, and my god.. what happened to your skin?!´´  
``the martians burnt me,remember that!´´  
Strangey tried to not look at him.  
The scared boy looked at her..  
``is that?´´  
``yes pal, I killed him with the insignificant power of evangelion, during the invasion i was riding a life-sized replica of the EVA-01 along with the tripods, it was awesome, and also part of a home-made movie that i recorded with Eldain´´  
``so it´s been a long time to find you again, because you know, unpaid revenges can come in various shapes´´  
``oh god´´.

``but, im not going to do this by myself, I just bring some new members´´  
Two figures appeared, a purple cloaked figure, and a robot, which strangey recognize him..  
``500?!, is that you´´  
``and that evil shadow form!´´  
The manbeast laughed.  
``ah yes, I took your abandoned friend and I just mindfucked him´´  
``you just turned my bot into your bitch!´´  
``that sounded a bit off´´  
``anyway, how about jackal, I kinda miss him.but not a lot´´  
The manbeast began to get angry after hearing that name.  
``FORGET ABOUT JEKYLL!,JEKYLL IS DEAD!´´  
Strangey was confused..  
``but..why´´  
``you broke his heart by killing his friends´´  
``hey, I didn’t killed´em all, my pals do the work too´´


	11. Encounter at 8 pm part 7

  
``very well, you little imp, but this is the last day of your life that you met…  
BANG!.  
Hyde was shot on the head, making his minions surprised.  
Everyone looked who was the one who shot him…

It was Paul mertens..


	12. Encounter at 8 pm part 8

``i´ll not let you to hurt my friend, you deep fried sandman´´  
Hyde turned around to see Paul,he laughed.  
``oh you twat, you thought that your gun of yours can kill me´´  
The manbeast took the bullet off his forehead and smash it with his fingers…  
Paul look scared.  
``Hey!, you buff redskull´´  
Hyde looked back to see Strangey along with her shiny gengar next to the green haired boy.  
``don’t fuck with me, im the ghost-type gym leader!´´  
``what´s that´´  
It was at this moment, strangey knew, she fucked up.  
``enough of this nonsense, you bunch of pointed-eared freaks, this is only just the beginning´´  
``oh shit, y´all, it´s time to run!´´  
Then strangey and her friends ran away.  
``*sigh* this little shit was always a coward´´


	13. Encounter at 8 pm part 9

  
``Hey!, you buff redskull´´  
Hyde looked back to see Strangey along with her shiny gengar next to the blonde boy.  
``don’t fuck with me, im the ghost-type gym leader!´´  
``what´s that´´  
It was at this moment, strangey knew, she fucked up.  
``enough of this nonsense, you bunch of pointed-eared freaks, this is only just the beginning´´  
``oh shit, y´all, it´s time to run!´´  
Then strangey and her friends ran away.  
``*sigh* this little shit was always a coward´´  
Strangey and her friends heard the screams of the people from the convention and the sounds of broken bones.  
The pals refuged in one of the districts of the convention, they saw that viktor was there too.  
``Hello kids, hi paul, and charlie´´  
``dimensional emergency,viktor´´  
``we saw one of the most gruesome beings now back to life´´  
``oh.., and how about her´´  
``you mean, strangey, she´s here´´  
Viktor looked at paullie, who was devastated..  
``I can still don’t know why he´s back´´  
``what happened´´  
``hyde´s back…he took my robot´´  
Strangey began to cry.  
``why are you crying..oh I get it´´  
``Frankie, this is not happening,right?´´  
``I think it´s happening´´  
``He came back from one of your frankenholes,right´´  
``no it wasn´t´´  
Strangey continued to cry..  
``oh im sorry, can I get you some fast food´´  
``*sob* yes*sob*´´  
``oh,viktor, also get some strawberry ramune and those Japanese foods from the food stands´´  
``okay,okay´´  
When viktor walked away, strangey went with paul´´  
``so?´´  
``well, we didn’t miss someone?´´  
``i… oh god´´


	14. Encounter at 8 pm part 10




	15. Extra 1: a rescue from hell

Hours later, the mertens and their friends were at the refuge telling some anecdotes.  
``and that´s what happened´´  
``wow paul, I never know that…how about you,strange?  
``me?, well, let me tell you this interesting anecdote of mine´´  
``drop it,llie!´´  
``well, it all happened in gotham,I guess, I was going to fall down from a building just to use my grappling hook, but unfortunately it didn’t work, so I began to scream like a bitch, until I closed my eyes, as I opened, I was surrounded by a red cape, and in that cape, I saw him: spawn!´´  
``oh god, don’t tell me that she´s mentioning that version of 1997´´  
``oh shut up Charlie´´  
``spawn rescued me!, it was beautiful´´  
``gee, and how about when you had to defeat anung un rama in nocturnalis or when you encountered with ghost rider when you were walking on the road in the night´´  
``that for later, Charlie, For later´´.


	16. AWHELLNOVANIA part 1

October has come to antcornu, people are preparing all the stuff for the Halloween special,Paul was with viktor, speaking about what is happening.  
``I can´t still thinking that they are telling me about my frankenholes´´  
``don’t listen to them,Viktor, it´s only a theory´´

While they were walking to the place where the convention happened, they encountered sigurd and mirrormaker.  
``Sigurd!, you are here!´´  
``Yes, we are here because of dimensional emergency´´  
Paul was confused.  
``what do you mean about that?´´  
``oh Paul, my son, az-teroith, wanted to create a new variety of necromancy by using the dimensional material and the power of the dimensionyte, naming this as dimensional necromancy, the crystal just reconstructed a skeleton of a primate by using the ashes found in antcornu city, then, my son, with the help of sigurd and vlad they tried to bring that gorilla to life´´  
Then sigurd continued.  
``but, there was an error on the necromancy, but it started to work again…we didn’t just brought a gorilla to life, we just resurrected that idiot of hyde´´  
``we know that this was going to end up like´´  
``oh, sorry paul´´.  
``that means that my frankenholes aren’t part of the necromancy, great!´´  
``well, at least he´s not right here, I wonder where the fuck is paull…oh god´´


	17. AWHELLNOVANIA part 2

And here he was, hyde along with poellie, everyone was scared.  
``Oh not you again´´  
``hello there,burnt ass´´  
``here we go again,´´  
``do you know were´s that purple child of yours?, oh wait,she´s dead´´

Hyde laughed, but he heard someone.  
``not so fast, skeletor!´´  
Hyde looked at the one who said that, it was Paullie.  
``oh god, where have you been!´´  
``hello paul, well, I was in hell to pick something to beat his ass´´  
Then paullie, landed down, but ended up with pain.  
``aw,fuck!´´  
As she stood up, she looked at him.  
``hey big guy,the sun´s getting too damn low!´´  
``Strange!, that line is from the avengers!´´  
``oh shut up Paul!´´


	18. AWHELLNOVANIA part 3

With her awesome powers, she summoned her famous metal guitar: demon´s fang.  
``by the power of metal, compels you, bicth´´  
``lets get ready, for this ultimate battle, we are ready, paullie!´´  
Then an epic battle started, everyone cheered at her , she started to play her cover:through the fire and flames, also known as the most difficult song in guitar hero,but it didn’t work for him, she used her yugioh card holder.

``Don’t fuck with me, I have the power of god and anime on my side,aaaarrghh!´´  
She summoned the blue eyed, white dragon, but it didn’t work.  
Suddenly the floor started to rustle, a crack appeared, a figure emerged, and it was seldain 499´´  
``aw yeah, seldain 499 joins the battle´´  
Seldain stared at the burnt manbeast.  
``we meet again´´  
``fuck off´´.


	19. AWHELLNOVANIA part 4

  
The battle continued, strangey summoned exodia, but it didn’t work too, but she pulled out the right hand of doom just to summon anung un rama, but hyde just beat him up easily.

  
``well child…I have a little surprise for you´´  
Strangey was scared, she didn’t want to expect what´s going on, but suddenly, hyde´s right eye began to glow in a blue aura.  
``aw hell no, he´s now full sans undertale´´.  
Hopeless, Paullie only just stared as hyde was going towards her while poellie was attacking her friends with its pink pony, the manbeast grabbed her.  
``oh child, don’t you remember what happened to griffin´´  
Strangey was scared.  
``erm…you mean that scene from volume 2´´  
``yes.., you don’t seem too happy like last time, but one more thing´´  
Hyde was preparing the final punch,but someone interrupted him.  
``Edward, drop strange,now!´´


	20. AWHELLNOVANIA part 5

It was Campion bond, he also stopped hyde´s minion.  
``oh it´s you, let me help you to eradicate this pile of shitheads´´  
``im not here for that´´  
``and?´´  
``Hyde, it´s all over now´´  
``is not over for me until I killed her and her allies!´´  
``Edward, it’s now over for us, the league has no business´´

Hyde was shocked after hearing that, but strangey heard something..  
``Wait you guys, my elf hearing sense is tingling, you don’t say that `call of silence´ is playing at the distance, goddamn it, continue with the angsty scene while preparing some popcorn´´  
``HOW YOU CAN SAY THAT ABOUT THE LEAGUE!´´  
``Edward,*sigh*, the league is now property of sir Paul and Euronymous´´  
``YOU GAVE OUR LEAGUE TO THOSE BASTARDS!´´  
``Edward, you know that she and her friends killed our members, she did this because you killed Garoth, you know how much pain we have done to her´´  
``I DON’T CARE HOW PAIN WE HAVE DONE TO HER, I WANT HER DEAD!´´  
``Edward!,don’t you know what happened when you died?!, the monsters tore off your statue, the name of the park, your legacy!, is not because of her actions while invading, it was you all along!, you are not the cure, you are the disease!´´  
``NO, YOU CAN´T SAY THAT´´  
``if you are asking about MI5, me and the ministry we have joined to st.lazarus´´  
``SHUT UP,i…do not …believe that´´  
The manbeast started to sob silently after hearing the bad news,but Paul noticed something.


	21. AWHELLNOVANIA part 6

Edward noticed that his burnt face was melting.  
``what..what is happening´´  
``you are turning into skeletor, you dork!´´  
Mirrormaker stared at Edward´s symptoms..  
``it seems that the dimensional necromancy can’t last too long on bigger bodies´´  
``w-what does that mean´´  
``well, you are going to die in 6 hours´´  
Sigurd laughed and showed the middle finger at the monkyman.  
``THAT´S IMPOSSIBLE, MY REVENGE IS NOT FULLFILLED!´´.  
The burnt manbeast went towards bond.  
``listen up you traitor, I am going to break you apart and eat your damn innards, but first you will suffer by my known minion…´´.

Bond saw a tall robot, but that being didn’t look at neither of them.  
``hey you pile of metal, rip bond´s heart apart!´´  
500 didn’t listen to hyde´s orders.  
``what are you doing?,do as I say´´  
Nothing happen.  
``right, now you are the one you will suffer´´  
But the robot said something…  
``omae wa mou shindeiru´´  
Hyde didn’t understand that phrase..  
``what?´´


	22. AWHELLNOVANIA part 7

Suddenly, 500 punched hyde´s stomach so hard, and then he continued punching while saying: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!.  
Everyone was so amazed that 500 came back that strangey fainted.  
After hours of punching, 500 defeated the monkyman.  
``you are already dead´´  
``you miserable fuck!´´  


The burnt beast tried to punch him, but 500 hold that giant fist, and then he teared it off, letting the beast scream in agony, Poellie watched 500 holding that dismembered arm, the robot smiled at the being, poellie also rebelled against its overlord.

As 500 dropped that arm, Paullie went towards 500 and hugged him.  
``500, you´re back!, oh god im so so sorry for abandon you!´´  
Strangey began to ugly sobbing  
The robot smiled at her.  
``it´s alright´´  
“Did you changed your form?”  
“Remember that you installed me that Sinistar mode”  
“oh, i remember that”  
After that, Poellie and its pink pony went towards her.  
``Thank you´´.  
Strangey was a bit confused  
“you are one of my dreamforms,how eddie did that?”  
“I don’t know”.  
Paul and everyone were relieved after that battle.  
``Is it over?´´


	23. AWHELLNOVANIA part 7

``NO ITS NOT´´  
The almost melted burnt hyde, was crawling towards the squad.  
``this…is not..over, i´ll come back´´  
Realizing that he´s going to die anyway, he looked at strangey one last time.  
``help….me´´  
Strangey realized that voice didn't come from hyde´s…  
But the melted pile of flesh, went to one of the portals that appeared..  
Everyone wasn’t sure about what would happen now…  
``so, do you want a soda´´  
``Sure,strange,sure´´.


End file.
